thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Decorate The Tree
Decorate The Tree is a Wiggles song from Yule Be Wiggling. Song Lyrics Paul: (as Captain) Hey, Dorothy! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) ''Yes, Captain? '''Paul:' (as Captain) Would you and your friends like to help decorate the Christmas tree? Carolyn: (as Dorothy) That'd be great Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Ha ho! Alright then me hearties, let's go! Greg: See the Captain wrapping all the toys, Christmas gifts for all the girls and boys, Bringing lots of joy to everyone, helping make this Christmas so much fun! Paul: (as Captain) Decorate the tree! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Decorate with me! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain)''Let's all decorate the Christmas tree! (x2) '''Greg:' We've got tinsel to throw, flashing lights, as you know there's a present and an angel. We can hang Christmas balls, they can be big or small from the branches they can dangle Paul: (as Captain) Put the star right up there throw the tinsel everywhere! Now the tree's nearly done and it's time for Christmas fun! Woah ho ho! Greg: Now we'll wait for Santa won't be long Everybody's singing Christmas songs! Not long now until it's Christmas day! Once again you'll hear the Captain say: Paul: (as Captain) Decorate the tree! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Decorate with me! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Let's all decorate the Christmas tree! Woah ho! Come on now me hearties! Decorate the tree! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Decorate with me! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Let's all decorate the Christmas tree! Ho ho! This is fun! Yeah ha! Decorate the tree! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Decorate with me! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Captain! Paul: (as Captain) Let's all decorate the Christmas tree! Woah ha ho! Carolyn: (as Dorothy) I'm so groovy! Video Version Lyrics w/Intro Paul: (as Captain) ''Woah ho ho, me hearties! I've got a great idea: to make this Christmas a bit different, why don't I become a singing, dancing Christmas tree? Hoo hoo! All I need's your help to decorate me! Woah ho! '''Greg:' Hey, everyone, the Captain wants to be a colorful dancing Christmas tree! He'll be such a wonderful sight to see! Paul: ''(as Captain)'' I just need some help to decorate me! Woah ha ho! Wiggles: Now give three cheers, you must agree, our galant Captain of the sea, he makes a colorful Christmas tree-e-e! Now give three cheers, you must agree, Paul: (as Captain) ''Oh, yes me hearties! '''Wiggles:' our galant Captain of the sea, Paul: (as Captain) ''I'm so galant! Hoo hoo hoo! '''Wiggles:' he makes a dancing Christmas tree! Paul: (as Captain) ''Oh, I can dance round and round! '''Greg:' We've got tinsel to throw, Captain, round round you go! Paul: ''(as Captain) Woah ho ho, I'm getting dizzy! '''Greg:' we can hang Christmas lights, Paul: (as Captain) ''I'm so colorful and bright! I can't stop this Christmas dancing! Put a star right up there, I've got tinsel everywhere! Hoo hoo! Now I'm nearly done! And it's time for Christmas fun! Woah ho ho! Hoo hoo hoo! '''Greg:' Now the Captain's wish has just come true! He's dancing like a tree for me and you! Paul: (as Captain) ''This is so much Christmas fun you see? Thank you all for decorating me! Woah ho! '''Wiggles:' Now give three cheers, you must agree, Paul: (as Captain) ''Oh, you must agree! '''Wiggles:' our galant Captain of the sea, Paul: ''(as Captain)'' Woah ho! Wiggles: he makes a colorful Christmas tree! Paul: (as Captain) ''Oh, lights and sparkly bits everywhere! Hoo hoo hoo! '''Wiggles:' Now give three cheers, you must agree, our galant Captain of the sea, Paul: ''(as Captain)'' I'm so galant! Oh, I like that! Hoo hoo hoo! Wiggles: he makes a dancing Christmas tree! Paul: (as Captain) ''Oh, I'm dancing round and round! '''Wiggles:' Now give three cheers, you must agree, Paul: (as Captain) ''Hip, hip, hooray! Whoo hoo hoo hoo '''Wiggles:' our galant Captain of the sea, he makes a charming Christmas tree! Paul: ''(as Captain) ''Oh, I'm so charming! Now I'm going to stand still 'till New Year's Eve! Hoo hoo, woah! down Oh ho ho, ooh, this is the best Christmas I've ever had! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Christmas songs